Jealousy Is A Blurry Motion
by futurewoman23
Summary: He whimpers, "Laura? Are you there?" He hears a cry from upstairs and runs up the stairs to the bedroom, seeing again the door was ripped off. He sees the floor is stained with a red smudge. He sees a note on the bedroom dresser, and grabs it. "Freddie, I killed your soul mate. - Sam."


_**Hello all! This is a new story of mine, I had this saved and I forgot about it. Hopefully you like it. But, I do warn you, you might cry.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned iCarly, Cibby and Seddie would both be married with babies in like, the first season. HAHA, I joke, I would've done the 3rd, or 4th.**_

_**Jealousy Is A Blurry Motion.**_

Sam pulled Freddie into a kiss, giving everything to him.

"Sam." He was only brought to mumbles, as she was trying to lead him into her desperate embrace.

"Sam, stop it." She wouldn't hear it, all she was hearing was the sound of her lips moving against his still ones, the only movement coming from his was sounds for her to stop.

He wouldn't take such a mess of stress into love. He wouldn't deal with her again. He wouldn't waste his time of years taking down her walls. This happened each day.

_One day, she would act fine. _Sam would be seen giving him foods, and even love of a century.

_The next, she would be angry. _She would hit him with all her anger, hurting him emotionally & physically.

_Once again, she'd try to give her love to him, to say all those things were a joke. The words, the pain, everything combined to make one kiss melt it all away._

_But, the cycle would start again. She would get angry and madder each situation it happened. The worst Sam was mad, the more pain she'd cause._

_She would say she wasn't good enough. Her mom didn't think she was able to be handled, nor her family._

_She closed her emotions, and rarely opens them. She was a puzzle, and a puzzle that would mess itself up with one swipe, or complete with the half completely missing._

He was frustrated with her pent-up emotions, her anger and pain was let out by violence.

He loved her, he loved her with everything. He knew she did the same, but the pain was too overcoming.

The pain made him believe that he was seen as a mechanism of her coping.

A place to hit, and to let her frustrations out every day.

He was going to become forgotten, stored away like a kid toy after the children were worn out of it.

_He was done, and he has put up with it. He wasn't going to let the cycle restart._

_Yell. _

_Comfort._

_Hit._

_Forgive._

_He would say he would leave, and never come back each time. But, he always would stop, and think about how much she needs him._

_But, he's done with it, because he doesn't think she really needs him._

_He may need her, but he's too closed into her pain to find out._

_He wanted to love her, and be with her. But, the cycle has to end, and the cycle was to end now._

_Freddie Benson broke up with Sam Puckett, years ago, the cycle of their love ended, and it was to never return. _

* * *

><p><em>Freddie Benson comes to his 2 story home in his black Porsche when he sees that the windows are smashed and the door is on the green grass. He widens his eyes in panic as he runs out of the car and into the destroyed home. He looks around as he sees the couch <strong>flipped<strong> over, glass **shattered**._

_He shouts, "Laura? Are you there?" He hears a cry from upstairs and runs up the stairs to the bedroom, seeing again the door ripped off. He sees the floor is stained with a red smudge. He sees a note on the bedroom dresser, and grabs it._

_Freddie, _

_I killed your soul mate._

_Sam._

_He crumbles it and throws it against the ground. He sees Laura crying with blood leaking from her stomach. _

_She looks at him and weakly smiles. She raises her dirty hand towards his cheek and caresses it. "W-whatever happens. I will always love you, Freddie, and I know this kid does too." He nods; he briefly plants a kiss on her, and cries a bit. _

"_I will always love you and that child, forever."_

_He calls an emergency operator as the day runs by._

_He arrives at the hospital, and everything goes in slow motion from there. He doesn't remember much but the few words the doctor said to him._

"_Mr. Benson, I am sorry to tell you, but your wife and child has died."_

* * *

><p>Freddie Benson walked in Washington's Correction Center for Women on a lousy morning. He slowly walked towards the reception where a red-head with blue eyes sat. She had on the hipster style glasses. Black and big rimmed. Her hair was about medium length, and she had a scowl on organizing some of her papers.<p>

She reminded him of his wife, Laura. He shook his head from her, and clenching his eyes shut.

_Not the time for that._

He tapped the silver bell that lied on the tall desk. The woman looked up with a bored expression and sighed. "Welcome. What can I assist you with?" He nodded and looked towards the gray walls. He glanced back at hers and sighed, "May I see a cell patient here?" She eyed him a bit, before straightening out a wrinkled paper.

"Why, do you?" She gives off a teasing smirk as he raises an eyebrow and smiles.

_Just like Laura._

She shakes her head, "I need your name, and your ID." He nods quickly, and hands them over. She takes a minute or so to look over it and hand it back.

"Yeah, um, is Sam Puckett still as a cell patient here?" She widens her eyes and paralyzes herself in a minute of fear before responding. She ran a hand through her red locks and pushed up her glasses. She straightens up in her chair and called a security guard over.

He looks everywhere in fear, "Don't worry, you're fine. It's just that Sam Puckett is the most dangerous cell patient here. We need a security guard to go with you, if she tries anything." He nods in relaxation as a burly security guy with a beard comes up to him. The woman looks to him and nods, and heads her eyes at Freddie. She quickly scribbles down a few things on a post it and hands it towards him and winks.

"The name's Williams, Sandra Williams." He chuckles, "The name's Benson, Freddie Benson." She grins, and waves them goodbye.

The man escorts Freddie row by row, and cell by cell, till it comes to a dead-end with a big metal door with a sliding door on the top. It was distanced from the other cells for safe measure.

The man knocks on the door, and instantly shuffling is heard coming near the door. The sliding door is open, and two dull blue eyes stare back at both. They land on the man and roll. "What do you want Ernie?"

"Ma'am, you have a visitor." She widens her eyes and shakes her head, "I've told them all, no. There won't be anyone stupid enough to come again." He looks down and glances up again, "Listen, ma'am, it's Freddie Benson who's your visitor."

After a long few minutes, she opens the door, and is led towards a speaking section with the glass separating them both. Freddie sat in a chair daydreaming, being waken up to the sound of someone sitting on the opposite side. He flutters his eye open seeing the guard, a shell of his former best friend/lover and refrains from widening his eyes and gasping.

Her once shiny golden blonde ringlets were now a dull brown with a few blonde highlights. It was cut to a pixie cut with a bit shaven off on the side. Her blue eyes were now more of a blue grey. She had a scar on her left cheek, with dust smudged on both. She had a deep scowl stretched on her face, where her once rosy lips were all pink, were now chapped with a pale peach setting on it. She was clad in the orange jumpsuit with smudged converses at her feet.

He glanced down and took a deep breath. "So why'd you do it?" She was taken by surprise and stammered, "D-do what?" He glared at her and gritted his teeth.

He crossed his arms and responded with a harsh, cruel demeanor. "Why, did you kill my wife?" She tensed at the coldness in his voice and sighed. "I'm sorry."

He stares at her with hate, "You're SORRY? Are you sorry that I went through a mental breakdown? Are you sorry that KILLED my kid?!" She nodded as crystal tears ran down her dirty cheeks. He sighs heavily and rubs his eyes as another tear fights it way through to roll down his cheek.

She glances at her hands attached and runs a hand through her hair. "I don't know if this explanation will make it worst or not, but I need to get it off my chest." She sighs and looks up and then back at her hands.

"I desperately wanted you for myself… and I know I had lost my chance, but I wanted another. But, you were so blindly in love with Laura, that I got jealous, and more furious. Carly knew how furious I was about it, but we didn't want to say anything about it. Then I snapped on the day you went out to shop for an engagement ring and you took me with you. I just couldn't take it, that you would be forever hers. Pretty selfish, don't ya' think?"

He looks at her, almost reliving all the blissful memories of their relationship. He bitterly smiles, uncrosses his arms. "Yeah, and I'm sorry as well."

She nods, "Well, I guess this is it. Thanks for the visit, nub."

He gets up, and grins. "See ya, Princess Puckett."

They hold a smile together before Sam whispers into the guards' ear. The guard looks back from Sam & Freddie and nod. She walks out of the door and walks toward me.

She throws her arms around my neck, and I feel the warm sensation tingle overflow me. He wrap his arms around her waist and smile against her neck. She looks up at him and gives the ol' Puckett smirk.

He blushes before pushing her into me and locking my lips with hers. She gives a small gasp of shock, but responds. We smile against it, feeling the sparks igniting inside of us, sharing an inseparable bond. A few seconds go by, when the guard taps us. We separate and blush furiously before Sam waves goodbye again.

"Bye, Benson."

He glances at her and grin, "Bye, Puckett."

A few months later, Sam Puckett had died of a food poisoning. Freddie was called by the prison, and he was crushed.

One day, he had driven to a cemetery with rose gardens and beautiful pine trees with crisp green grass.

He parked on the side, grabbing 3 roses. He walks towards the first one, which read with large lettering on a gray tall tombstone.

_Laura Rose Benson_

_1997-2029_

_Loving mother, loving daughter, and loving wife._

He lays a white rose on this one, before silently saying a 'I love you' to the sky.

He goes to the second one as he takes a major deep breath before reading it.

_Eli Benson_

_2029-2029_

_Loving son_

He lays another white rose on it, before silently saying a 'I love you' to the sky.

He walks to the third one, giving up on not crying.

_Samantha Joy Puckett_

_1997-2030_

_Loving daughter_

He lays the last rose on it, before silently sighing and saying a 'I love you' to the sky.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello! Are you done crying yet? Was this that bad that you didn't even make a sad face? Oh well.<br>_**

**_ANYWAYS: Please rate, REVIEW, and favorite and blah blah blah.  
><em>**


End file.
